grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest 4
Grandvision Song Contest 4 , often referred to as GVSC 4 will be the third edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It will held in |presenters = |host = |opening = |interval = | map year = 4 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed pariticpants with artist and/or song selected | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed participants | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate |entries = 46 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 5 |pre = 3 |size = 300px}} Location Skopje (Macedonian: Скопје, ˈskɔpjɛ ( listen)) is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Macedonia. It is the country's political, cultural, economic, and academic center. It was known in the Roman period under the name Scupi. The territory of Skopje has been inhabited since at least 4000 BC; remains of Neolithic settlements have been found within the old Kale Fortress that overlooks the modern city centre. On the eve of the 1st century AD, the settlement was seized by the Romans and became a military camp. When the Roman Empire was divided into eastern and western halves in 395 AD, Scupi came under Byzantine rule from Constantinople. During much of the early medieval period, the town was contested between the Byzantines and the Bulgarian Empire, whose capital it was between 972 and 992. From 1282, the town was part of the Serbian Empire and acted as its capital city from 1346. In 1392, the city was conquered by the Ottoman Turks who renamed the town Üsküp. The town stayed under Ottoman control over 500 years, serving as the capital of pashasanjak of Üsküb and later the Vilayet of Kosovo. At that time the city was famous for its oriental architectureneeded. In 1912, it was annexed by the Kingdom of Serbia during the Balkan Wars and after the First World War the city became part of the newly formed Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (Kingdom of Yugoslavia). In the Second World War the city was conquered by the Bulgarian Army, which was part of Axis powers. In 1944, it became the capital city of Democratic Macedonia (later Socialist Republic of Macedonia), which was a federal state, part of Democratic Federal Yugoslavia (later Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia). The city developed rapidly after World War II, but this trend was interrupted in 1963 when it was hit by a disastrous earthquake. In 1991, it became the capital city of an independent Macedonia. Skopje is located on the upper course of the Vardar River, and is located on a major north-south Balkan route between Belgrade and Athens. It is a center for metal-processing, chemical, timber, textile, leather, and printing industries. Industrial development of the city has been accompanied by development of the trade, logistics, and banking sectors, as well as an emphasis on the fields of culture and sport. According to the last official count from 2002, Skopje has a population of 506,926 inhabitants; according to two unofficial estimates for more recent period, the city has a population of 668,518 or 491,000 inhabitants. Semi-Final allocation draw Confirmed Participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the 4th edition of the Contest, the official list of participants will be released by the GBU: Semi-Finalists Semi-Final 1 , and will vote here Semi-Final 2 , and the will vote here. Finalists Other Countries Active GBU Members *' ' - SRG decided to withdraw for this edition. No information for come back are announced. *' ' - 1FLTV confirmed that they were interested in participating in the 4th edition, but nothing is decided yet. The country is already looking for sponsors to help with a participation, particularly the artists. Beatrice Egli has already stated that she would love to return to the contest for Liechtenstein and that she'd support a participation. In the end the country withdrew for financial difficulties. *' ' - An Albanian participation looks unlikely due to the implementation of several new rules and the timeframe of the contest. After the non-qualification of Albania in Zagreb, TV Klan has hinted they have intentions of withdrawing as there is much dissent about the results, however on the other hand rumours are going around that RTSH is interested in taking over. Albania's future in GVSC is uncertain. In the end TV Klan withdrew as a GBU member and RTSH became the official broadcster of the Albanian union in the Grandvision Song Contest. *' ' & - In a GBU meeting that hapenned in the 24th of June of 2015 Lebanon & Morocco were accepted to be part of the Grandvision Song Contest from the fourth edition and on. However there must be found HoD's for these 2 countries, so if they won't join in the 4th edition they can join in the future. A HoD for Lebanon was found in the 27th of June and a HoD for Morocco is still unknown. A HoD for Morocco was found at the next day. *' ' - The Icelandic HoD decided to withdraw from one edition, because of the problems that Iceland has the last month. A comeback is likely to happen. In the end though, Iceland got through these problems really fast and it was confirmed that Iceland will take part in the 4th edition of GVSC. *' ' - Montenegro might withdraw from the competition, due to lack of interest of the HoD and it might come back in the 5th edition with a new HoD. In the end Montenegro missed the deadline and it will be forced to withdraw from the 4th edition. *' ' - Lithuania at first confirmed for the 4th edition, but due to bad results they withdrew a week after the results of the 3rd edition. *' ' - BBC decided to withdraw for one edition, due to bad results in the last 2 editions. A comeback in the next edition is possible. *' ' - The HoD of Kazakhstan decided to take a break from this edition due to bad placings and lack of interest. A return might be possible in the future. Require GBU membership *' ', & - There have been rumors that these 3 countries will be able to participate from the fourth edition and on, but the GBU council declined these rumors and said that they will talk about these countries' participation the following week. In the end only Lebanon and Morocco were accepted while Tunisia & Algeria were not accepted but they might join in the future.